Yuk ngintip!
by JaeRinKyu
Summary: ngintip kangteuk NC-an yuk. tentu aja dikomando oleh... oleh siapa ya? Baca aja deh. KangTeuk fict. LEMON kurang kecut, NC gaje, humor ngaco. YAOI. Gasuka YAOI? tak perlu lah dibaca. Jgn lupa riview


Pairing : KangTeuk and all pure couple suju.

Disclaimer : tokoh punya yang berwenang. cerita punya jaerin.

Warning : NC 17/21 gatau deh. LEMON ga kecut soalnya kurang Jeruk nipis. YAOI. BL. Bahasa berantakan.

Yang ga suka yaoi mending langsung close go back aja lah.

* * *

**Yuk ngintip!**

**.**

**.**

**Waktu subuh.**

Hai. Jaerin imnida. Sekarang jaerin lagi ada diluar dorm suju. Ituloh yang personilnya andika kangen band…. Eh bukan suju itu yang personilnya ganteng-ganteng,punya suara yang kayak alarm yang melengking eh bukan itumah suaranya wookie ahjumma *ditabok ryeosomnia* eum pokoknya ada salah duanya itu appa sama eomma jaerin. Masuk yuk capcus.

ting…

**Brak bruk brak gedubrak!** Bunyi apaan tuh? Baru mau mencet bel aja udah kayak mau diusir sama mereka-_-

"aish wookie sakit!"

"ish hyung makanya pelan-pelan"

"ahh kyunnie… there… yeah.. ouhh"

"min hyung,kenapa sih kau begitu sexy?"

Whatde…..

**BRAK!**

Secara otomatis pintu dorm suju kedobrak sama jaerin. Bingung ya? Jaerin juga padahal dorm suju pake password.

"EOMMA APPA JANGAN BIKIN SAENG LAGI!" gimana jaerin ga teriak coba.. jaerin kan ga mau punya saeng huwee.. jaerin tau diluaran sana banyak yang ngaku-ngaku anaknya kyumin termasuk jaerin #plak.

Sampe didalem jaerin sweatdrop,kirain appa sama eomma lagi… itu anu.. gataunya eomma lagi dipijetin sama appa-..-

"nae aegya? Waeyo?" Tanya ming eomma dengan muka innocentnya.

"eih? Loh ku pikir kalian lagi nc-an._." jawab jaerin dengan muka tak kalah polos.

"kyu! Anakmu sama pervertnya ya dengan kau tuh" seru yesung ahjussi yang sekarang lagi diobatin butt nya sama wook ahjumma.

"sungie ahjussi butt nya kenapa? Abis dimasukkin wook ahjumma ya? Wah ga nyangka wook ahjumma bisa juga jadi seme.."

"udah ya readers langsung skip aja bagian ini. Jaerin emang suka rada-rada. Saya sebagai appanya juga ga tega dia hampir di makan sama yesung hyung" jelas appa kyunnie di kamera(?)

Oiya jaerin belom ngasih tau ya jaerin kesini mau ngapain? Jaerin mau ngintip KangTeuk NC-an! Appa kyunnie sering bilang kalo KangTeuk kalo NCan subuh-subuh jam seginian gitu deh.. mentang-mentang kangin ahjussi udah ga wamil.

mau ikut ga readers? Eh jaerin males ah ngajak kalian nanti kalian malah dilarikan ke RS lagi… *dikejar readers yg bawa parang* ehehe jaerin bercanda… yaudah yuk kita ke kamarnya KangTeuk,tentunya bareng couple yang lain kayak YeWook,KyuMin,HaeHyuk. HaeHyuk mah udah pasti ikut-.-

**Kriett..**

"psst wookie,sebaiknya kita tidak usah ikutan ya.. nanti otak polosmu ternodai" bisik yesung ahjussi ke wook ahjumma.

"bisik-bisik tetangga oh~"

Jaerin jadi inget lagu dangdut kan tuh. Hayo digoyanggg hobah~ SEOUL MANA SAWERANNYAAHHH?

PLETAK!

"appo!"

Dengan sangat tidak kejaerinan(?) hyuk ahjumma menjitak pala jaerin yang diatasnya ada buletan layak angel o:) #plak. Jaerin Cuma bisa meringis soalnya kalo jaerin marah sama hyuk ahjumma nanti ga dapet pulsa bebe dari hae ahjussi hehe. Gak lupa jaerin udah nyalahin handycam buat kenang-kenangan NCan nya KangTeuk. Klik. Handycam sudah siap.

* * *

Ayok kita serius.

sinar matahari menyeruak menuju kamar sang couple terlegenda *apa ini?*. Kangin ahjussi merasa terganggu akan itu dan mencoba untuk bangun dari 'sleeping handsome' nya. Membuka mata perlahan dan terlihat lah bidadari cantik disebelahnya dengan bibir cherry yang menggoda untuk dilumat. Pemandangan yang sangat indah dimana melihat sang namjachingu yang akan menjadi istrinya tidur di dada bidangnya. Perlahan ia kecup bibir sang namjachingu. Karena wibawa ke-pervert-an sang Kangin ahjussi yang still menempel di jiwa raganya ia lumat bibir Teuk ahjumma. Teuk ahjumma yang merasa bahwa bibirnya telah dilumat hanya membalas sehingga membawa mereka menuju ciuman panas. Lidah Kangin ahjussi mulai merasuki goa hangat Teuk ahjumma dan tak lupa mengabsen seluruh isinya.

"ummhh.. kanginnieehh.. mmpphh"

Desahan Teuk ahjumma membuat 'junior' Kangin ahjussi mulai tegang. itu kesalahan yang fatal Ahjumma -'' bunyi kecipak serta saliva yang menyatu membuat suasana makin panas. Tangan jahil Kangin ahjussi tak tinggal diam,ia membelai paha Teuk ahjumma dengan sangat lembut. bagai serangan listrik untuk Teuk sehingga juniornya pun kini mulai tegang. Karena membutuhkan oksigen,berakhirlah ciuman panas itu. Kangin ahjussi tersenyum ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai lalu mulai menjelajahi leher mulus Teuk ahjumma. menjilat,menggigit,serta membuat beberapa kissmark.

"Beaarrhh.. aarrgh.. eehhnn.."

tangan Teuk ahjumma tak tinggal diam ia mulai membelai junior sang beruang lapar didepannya.

"kau mulai nakal hyung.."

"biarin,cepat buka celanamu kanginn bear ahh" goda Teuk ahjumma dengan senyum seduktif serta bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

* * *

Haduhh jaerin kok udah mulai panas ya.. kayaknya sekarang Cuma jaerin deh yang nontonin KangTeuk. Jaerin nengok ke arah sofa.. OMO! KyuMin sedang kissu dengan HOT nya! Ga lupa dong ya jaerin rekam juga kkkk. Lanjut nengok ke arah dapur dan yeah YeWook sedang bergombal-gombalan ria. Udah ya jaerin gamau nengok ke arah dekat pintu utama karena disitu pasangan HaeHyuk sedang NCan tahap 'memasuki'… Lanjut.

* * *

gapake lama Kangin ahjussi segera membuka celananya dan dengan cepat Teuk Ahjumma membalikkan posisi sehingga ia berada diatas Kangin ahjussi.

"Junior.. apa kau menginginkan lebih? fuuhh.." ditiuplah junior Kangin ahjussi dan membuat junior Kangin ahjussi makin mengeras. segera Teuk ahjumma mengocok junior tsb.

"hyung…ahh fass...fassterr.. ahh ahh"

Kangin ahjussi hanya bisa mencengkram seprai berwarna cream dan terus menyebutkan nama sang namjachingu.

"aahhh hyung! i'm cumm.. cuminggghh!"

Badan Kangin Ahjumma segera melengkung setelah klimaksnya. Tanpa lama ia segera membalikkan posisi,_seme on top_.

"karena kau nakal aku tidak akan melakukan pemanasan hyung" ucap Kangin Ahjussi dengan nada seduktif.

"terserah kau youngwoon-ahh"

Perlahan tapi pasti,Kangin ahjussi segera memasukkan juniornya menuju hole hangat Teuk Ahjumma.

"AARRGHHH APPO KANGINHH!"

Setetes air mata Teuk ahjumma mulai menuruni pipi indahnya,Kangin ahjussi tak tega akan hal itu. Dengan cepat ia mencium air mata namjachingunya dan melanjutkan aksi 'masuk'nya dengan sangat lembut. Merasa Teuk ahjumma sudah mulai tenang Kangin ahjussi segera melakukan in-out di hole indah Teuk ahjumma.

* * *

Jaerin panas dingin.. tangan sudah gemeter. Bagaimana dengan kalian yadong readers? Ini dorm sumpah ya berisik banget. Di setiap sudut pasti terdengar desahan. Pengen rasanya kabur aja ke dorm shinee nemuin namja-namja imut yang gak pervert kayak uri oppadeul *dikekep sempak sama ELF* Yukdeh lanjut ke KangTeuk.

* * *

"ahh.. ahh ahhh.. youngwoonhh nikkhh.. matthh…"

"lubangghhh mu tetap sempitthh boo ahh ahhh"

"ff…ffaasshhtt terrr bear! Saranghaeee. Im gonna cumhh ingg!"

"together hyungg. Na do saranghaeee. AAAHHH TEUK HYUNG!"

"KANGIN BEARHHH!""

Mereka klimaks bersama. Jaerin mimisan seember. Couple lainnya udah pada tidur. Bau sex menyengat. Se extreme ini ya mereka...

.

.

END or… ?

* * *

**Jaerin masih polos kok suer.-. ini jaerin kasih sebelum puasa. puasa nanti mah kan gaboleh baca NC wakakak.**

**Gimme Review?**


End file.
